This invention relates generally to wrist watches, and more particularly to a molded watch casing and wrist band integrally formed therewith.
With the rapid growth in the production of digital electronic watches during the past several years, the need has arisen for improved and more economical casings for the time-keeping modules of such watches. The present invention is directed to a plastic watch casing which can be formed by injection-molding techniques, which is not only more economical to manufacture, but also is more pleasing in appearance and provides improved protection for the time-keeping module.
Although digital electronic watches do not require the watch stem of mechanical watches, they do require several push button controls to control display presentation and to set time. Heretofore, this has necessitated the provision of actuator buttons in the watch casing, subjecting the electronic watch mechanism to contamination through the apertures in the casing required for these buttons. The present invention eliminates this potential avenue of contamination by utilizing flexible sidewall portions in conjunction with an adjacent electrical contact arrangement within the casing to control the operation of the time-keeping module. This not only improves the appearance of the watch, but also avoids compromising the protection provided to the module by the casing against water and outside contaminants.
To obtain necessary strength and flexibility characteristics, applicant's invention incorporates a base strip of pliable material which provides a strong skeletal frame on which plastic material of selected degrees of hardness is overmolded. Furthermore, this base strip includes an indexed carrier strip to facilitate assembly on an automated basis.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved combination casing and wrist band for an electronic time-keeping module.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plastic watchband clasp structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a casing for an electronic time-keeping module which provides protection against water and outside contaminants.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved control arrangement for an electronic time-keeping module seated within a housing.